Carmel Cakes
by owlcity89
Summary: Carmen moves from America with her father to Japan. As if that's not enough she makes a strange friend named Kisa Sohma. Ounce Carmen comes with Kisa to visit the cousins and "sissy" how much will her life be turned upside down? Kyo/OC Yuki/Tohru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my new story. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue okay bub?**

"Class this is our new student, please introduce yourself." stated the teacher to the second year middle school class.

The girl nodded and comfortably and confidently waved, "Hey! I'm Carmen Vey and I'm from the United States. I just moved here to Japan a week ago so I still have some jet-lag so sorry if I seem a little out of it. Oh and I'm really glad to meet all of you! Huh sorry I started rambling it seems to happen quite a lot. People always tell me so also they say I stall to much. I mean really how does one stall exactly? Do they just talk on and on or is it more like bombarding one with questions? Still I don't think I do it too often do I? I hope not! I wouldn't like to be annoying or anything but then again I probably won't give a thought to most of your opinions if you would be so rude to jude me so quickly also I won't put up with bullying so don't even think about it. Oh and another thing-"

The teacher sighed and sarcastically stated, "How charming. Please sit down my dear."

Then she mumbled under her breath, "My word she's almost as bad as Aya." Then she whimpered, "Oh lord please not that again!"

Carmen merrily made her way to her seat while all the other kids looked at her as though she was crazy. Which was an attribute she quite enjoyed about herself none the less. She was just weird and she was ok with that because she knew she wasn't the only one.

After she sat down she sighed as the teacher began teaching something or other about math. Carmen was a very bright girl and had already taught herself all this and had taken so many advanced classes she might as well be enrolled in college or at least high school. Her father refused though saying she wasn't mature enough for that sort of thing so here she was stuck in this boring class room with nothing to do.

With nothing better to do she got out her notebook that she composed poems and short stories in and started on an amusing poem about a young boy and girl playing together. The thought almost made her cry.

"That's really good." a voice whispered. Carmen looked over at the girl sitting next to her. She had light brown hair tinted orange and big brown eyes. Her voice came out as though she was frightened at the outcome of even speaking.

A boy behind them scoffed, "Huh what would you know what's good freak."

The girl cowered and whimpered as more students joined in and agreed.

Carmen jaw was open awestruck at the malicious behavior of her very peers. Even though the teacher was in the middle of a lecture she stood and glared icily at her fellow classmates.

The teacher looked like she was about to cry as she though to herself, "This is going to be another one of those years!"

Carmen stared into the eyes of her fellow peers, "I am ashamed. I am ashamed and disgusted, by all of you. How much better do you think you are than her huh? Is it because of her clothes or hair or color of her eyes? How dare you to all judge a person you don't know! To be so cruel you cause a human being so much suffering out of the meet sport. It makes me sick to think that dirt like you are culturing up our world and suppressing the beauty of this young bud that is bursting to bloom. How dare you outcast her so fast you don't even take a moment to acknowledge her. And this is why I loathe you yet pity you for people like you will never have true friendships or know the magic of a person that cares. I hope you all look in the mirror and like what you see because if I were any of you I certainly wouldn't."

The teacher stated, "I've had it with you Miss Vey and it has only been five minutes." She then epicly pointed to the door, "Go to the principal's office!"

Carmen proudly marched out of the room with out a glance to any of the students who were staring at her in pure shock.

The girl she had stood up for couldn't believe it either and tears welled up in her eyes as she lept up and followed the strange new girl out of the room.

She latched onto Carmen's arm crying, "Thank you!"

Carmen laughed, "It was no trouble at all! Just promise me you won't listen to those jerks their just jealous and rightly so. You are SO pretty! Oh where are my manners! I forgot to thank you on that wonderful compliment! Your so nice. I really hope we become great friends. Maybe even best friends! Unless you all ready have one of course! I would love to meet her! Or him! Oh and don't worry I'm willing to share as long as were friends it doesn't matter to me. Oh goodness you mist think I'm a loon with me babbling on this way. I do apologize my tongue tends to go a mile a minute plus sometimes my brain isn't attached to my mouth so I will apologize in advance for my foolishness."

The girl just smiled, "I don't mind. I quite like how much you talk and I don't have a best friend. My names Kisa Sohma."

Carmen put her arm around Kisa's shoulders, "Well Kisa you do now! Oh goodness this will be so much fun! We will never be separated and hang out every day and go to the park or movies. I promise Kisa I won't ever leave your side, betray you or hurt you in any way. I want to be friends always and forever!"

Kisa stared at Carmen wide-eyed, "You-you really like me that much?"

Carmen laughed and hugged her, "Oh Kisa I love you!"

And for the first time in a long while Kisa smiled and saw that maybe going back to school hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey again. I just wanted to say that I worked really hard in trying to keep Kyo in character so if he's a little OOC I am sorry.

"Grandpa Shigure!" called Kisa as she enveloped the young man in a hug.

"Kisa! What a surprise! Now who's this?" he asked gesturing to the girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"This is Carmen my best friend!" Kisa proudly announced.

Carmen threw her arm over Kisa's shoulders as usual and returned with a smile, "The one and only!"

"I am so glad to see you've made a friend! And especially one as cute as her!"

A boy with silver hair and a girl with long flowing brown hair entered the room, "Why does that compliment sound illegal?"

"Sissy!" shouted Kisa vigorously as she threw her arms around the sweet looking girl.

"Kisa I didn't know you would be visiting us so soon! Oh and nice to meet you too!"

Everyone's attention shifted to Carmen, "Oh hello to you too! You must be Tohru! It's an honor to meet you! I'm a friend of Kisa. My name's Carmen. She spoke so highly of you I just had to come stop by. Even if I didn't have any interest in you I'm sure Kisa here would have drug me down here sooner or later. Not that I'm saying I didn't want to meet you of course! I've been excited about meeting you for days. Also I know what you did so thanks for comforting her. I would have done so myself if she had been in my life at the time but I just met her a few weeks ago. You see I'm from the United States so if I seem strange that's probably why although I'll probably seem strange anyway considering how abnormal I am. It may be weird but I am very content at being the weirdo, the outcast, the that's just who I am so why try and hide it. Besides I'd rather die than be so shallow like the populars. Huh I'm rambling again. My lord it's a wonder how I obtained a friend like Kisa."

Kiss giggled and bumped hips with Carmen, "BEST friend."

Carmen laughed, "Yeah BEST friend."

"Aww... You two are so sweet. And I'm so glad Kisa's finally made a friend as good as you."

At that moment a carrot top came in, "What the Hell's going on in here?"

"Kisa's here and she brought a friend, Cameron." Shigure informed.

"Carmen" Kisa and she corrected simultaneously.

Kyo uninterested asked, "When's dinner?"

Carmen scoffed, "Well a howdy do to you to carrots ."

"Who the Hell do you think you are!" yelled carrots.

"Duh I'm Carmen Vey. Who do YOU think I am the queen of England?"

Carmen gasped and put a hand over her mouth, "I am so sorry." this was too much like her conversations with Josh and she just couldn't take that.

She then ran out of the house tears pouring down her face.

The silver haired boy glared at carrots. The red head asked, "Hey I didn't do anything wrong!"

Kisa glared at Kyo, "Go apologize."

Kyo lifted his arms up, "I didn't do anything she's your stupid friend YOU go talk to her."

Tohru glanced out the door, "She seemed quite upset I wonder if she'll be alright."

Kyo sighed, "Fine alright I'll go talk to the stupid girl."

He stormed out the doorway and into the wildlife. What had he done? Something had upset her so badly but what was it? And why should he care? She was just some random girl who insulted him. He found himself caring a lot more these days how his actions affected others and that crap. Except with Yuki of course the damn rat.

He stopped for a moment his ears twitched at the sound of a young voice. One that so happened to belong to that girl.  
>He followed the voice and was surprised to find her by a gurgling brook tucked into a ball and singing "My Immortal".<p>

He listened to the soft alto voice. The song came to life as she seemed to tell a story of the great loss of someone she loved. The pain in her voice sounded too horror stricken for a 14 year old girl.

He found himself drawn closer to the girl and when he was a few paces away he accidenatally stepped on a twig.

The girl twisted around and ounce her eyes met his face she looked away ashamed.

"I-I can't believe I did that. I just totally freaked out. Its been a year why does it still hurt? Isn't time suppose to mend pain? Sorry I'm sure this isn't making sense. Let me explain:

When I was 13 I had an older brother, Josh. He was 17 at the time a junior. He was great so encouraging and loving just a beautiful person inside and out. We had just moved there for my Mother's job but things weren't going so well for Josh. Though I knew how beautiful Josh was no one else could see it. They teased him and bullied him until he started hating himself. Their nasty comments made him not like himself anymore and made him not see all his good qualities. He decided he had enough so he shot himself. Then soon after that Mother died of a broken heart. Dad says he would of too if it hadn't been for me. He told me no matter how hard it was he had to stay for me because how could he leave his little girl all alone. Sorry I'm getting off track the point is you just reminded me of him that's all. Oh and don't be surprised if I get all upset if people fight. That's about it."

Kyo sat down by Carmen and told her, "You know it's okay to remember and be reminded but you've got to let go at one point or another or you'll keep having random outburst like this. And if you need to vent your anger ever fell free to take it out on me. It's not like I care or anything."

Carmen stared at him so much it caused him to blush, "You know Kyo even though you remind me of him surprisingly it doesn't hurt maybe because your just a different person or I've finally cracked but either way thank you but I won't insult you in fact I want to do quite the opposite. I want to be friends if that's all right with you. I want to learn more about you and find out who this Kyo person is because so far I really like him."

Before Kyo could say a word she hugged the boy who instantly with a puff of smoke turned into an orange cat.


	3. Chapter 3

Carmen's eye twitched, "So your a cat?"

The orange cat sighed, "Yeah"

"I wasn't suppose to know that huh?"

Kyo nodded.

"Great! I better not have my memory whipped or whatever!"

Kyo dragged his paw through the dirt.

Carmen's jaw hit the ground, "You can actually do that can't you?"

Kyo answered awkwardly, "Yep."

"So um are you hurt?"

"Uhh what?"

"Well I didn't know if it hurt to transform."

"No it doesn't hurt at all. So are you just not that freaked out about this?"

Carmen shook her head, "Not really. I mean I'm surprised but not exactly like "Oh my god I'm going to faint"."

Kyo chuckled.

"So are there any other shifters?"

"Umm have you heard of the Chinese Zodiac?"

"Well I'm American so I've heard of it but I'm not exactly an expert I think I'm the year of the tiger or something like that."

"Yeah that's it. There are 12 animals plus me I'm not a part of the zodiac officially. The reason why this happened to me is because I'm apart of the Sohma family which has a curse on it so we turn into our animals when we hugged by members of the opposite sex or under stress."

Carmen looked at him, "So you were screwed over right? Because you'll never be apart of the zodiac yet you have the curse."

"Damn right!" he yelled.

"Come here." Carmen called and pulled him into her lap and pet him sympathetically.

He soon began to purr and she smiled. As she ran her fingers through his silky fur she asked, "Your so soft. What shampoo do you use?"

He burst out laughing and looked up at her, "Carmen you are by far the strangest girl I've ever met."

She replied, "I try my best."

She could swear he was grinning at her.

She commented, "You are a handsome cat you know that? I bet you have all the girls chasing after you huh?"

She could tell even though he was a cat he was flushing, "Not really. They're all to busy staring at that damn Yuki."

"The silver haired boy? He's good looking but not my type. He's a pretty boy like a freaking daisy. I like flowers but as my boyfriend no thanks."

Kyo laughed, "Exactly!"

She laughed along with her new feline friend.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and there was Kyo not only in his human form but his birthday suit.

Carmen quickly looked away with a blush on her features which was mirrored on Kyo's face.

She muttered, "Damn he is fine."

Kyo already dressed, stuttered, Scarlett, "I-I heard that."

She smiled at him and replied, "It was a compliment wasn't it?"

He laughed while scratching the back of his head and Carmen couldn't stop grinning.

Carmen shivered slightly as they made their way back.

"Here." Kyo said looking off in the distance offering his coat.

Carmen beamed and giggled, "I don't think so."

She put it back on him but wore half of it herself. "There! Nice and toasty."

Kyo shook his head and tussled her hair.

Carmen laughed, "Hey! No fair! Your too tall!"

By then they were at the house and they entered just as they were, laughing with Carmen trying to tussle Kyo's hair with them wearing the same coat.

Everyone was gathered in the center room and watched astounded at the sight of Kyo and Carmen behaving so.

Shigure commented, "Well I see you two have made up!"

The two blushed and Carmen smiled, "Thanks for letting me use your coat."

She then stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, "Your quite the gentleman, for a cat."


	4. Chapter 4

Shigure cradled his chin in thought, "So she knows." he had been able to pick up her last comment due to his heightened hearing.

Everyone went pale and their eyes grew wide.

Carmen shook her head and desperately waved her arms, "Um no I don't know what your talking about. I don't know anything about a curse or whatnot. Nope not a thing."

Kyo face palmed himself, "Nice Carmen."

Carmen slumped over defeated, "Sorry."

Yuki asked politely, "How did you find out?"

Carmen embarrassed answered, "Well I gave him a hug and he turned into a cat."

Shigure noted, "We'll have to let Akito know about this but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. What I want to know is why were you hugging Kyo?"

Everyone stared at her as she blushed Scarlett and tried to not look at Kyo, "Well he was just being so nice to me and calmed me down while I was upset that I just hugged him out of thanks."

She then changed the subject, "So are all of you apart of the Chinese zodiac?"

Shigure answered, "Everyone except for Tohru."

Kisa stated, "I would have told you but I couldn't. I am a tiger."

Carmen's eyes glowed, "Really a tiger! That's like my favorite animal! Wow!"

Kiss beamed and hugged her friend.

Shigure went on, "Yes and I'm a dog and Yuki's a rat. Tohru is the only outsider who knows are secret until now."

Carmen dropped to the floor and literally rolled on the floor laughing like crazy.

Tohru asked concernedly, "Uh is she okay?"

Carmen whipped a tear at her eye and stood up chuckling, "Sorry but it's hilarious. A dog, cat and rat all living under one roof? How have you guys not killed each other it's like Tom and Jerry come to life!"

Shigure smiled, "Heh never thought about it quite like that. Yuki and Kyo sure fight enough for the title to fit."

"What the Hells Tom and Jerry?" asked Kyo puzzled.

"It's a cartoon about a cat and a mouse who always fight. I used to watch it when I was 4."

Tohru exclaimed, "Well I'd better get dinner started would you two ladies care to join me."

Kisa smiled brightly, "Sure!"

Carmen tensed up, "Ah I'll pass. I wouldn't want to ruin everyone's dinner. I can't cook to save my life."

"Well I'll stay then." stated Kisa.

Carmen shook her head, "No go ahead I'll be fine. Promise."

Kisa reluctantly left the room with Tohru leaving Carmen with Kyo, Yuki and Shigure.

Shigure clapped his hands, "Well then why don't we get to know you better tell us why did you move here."

"Oh my father got a job at the hospital here. He's a radiologist."

Shigure smiled, "That's great! So what about the rest of your family?"

A dark shadow swept over her face it had been hard enough to talk about it ounce but again it was unbearable the agony still left in her heart. The grief and the blame that she could have stopped all those mean kids. That's why she just didn't think about them it was just too much for her broken heart.

Surprisingly she felt an arm thrown around her shoulders that belonged to Kyo, "Hey Shigure why don't you mind your own damn business I mean she just found out you were a dog for Christ's sake."

Shigure dramatically "wept", "Oh Kyo why are you so mean? All I asked was a simple question!"

Yuki stared at Kyo and her knowing they were hiding something. Carmen's voice cracked as she announced, "Thanks Kyo but it's okay I can tell them. It's just that my mother and brother died last year. So it's just me and good old dad!"

Yuki looked surprised while Shigure apologized, "I-I'm sorry I did not mean to bring up bad memmories. It's just quite the coincidence. Tohru's mother died last year as well. Since then she has been living with us. It's sort of weird but it works."

"Well she's lucky to live with you guys. I can already tell your really nice people. I hope I don't get my memory erased and get to know you all better."

At that next moment Tohru and Kisa came out with 6 bowls of soup. Tohru smiled kindly, "Dinners ready! Carmen, Kisa told me your favorite food was chicken noodle soup with dumplings, yes?"

"Oh yes thank you very much! And I'm sorry about your mom. Trust me I know all about it and more."

Tohru tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

Carmen took in a deep breath it was hard saying it again believing it was true but with Kisa and Kyo it felt like they could help carry the burden.

"My mother and brother died this past year."

Tohru gasped, "Oh you poor thing I am so sorry!"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she began crying. Carmen got up and hugged her. She sniffed and replied, "Hey don't. Your going to make me cry!"

And soon she was bawling into her shirt. All the memories of Josh and Mom and their happy family.

Kisa soon joined the hug and got teary-eyed as well. Yuki got up and place a hand on Tohru's shoulder while Kyo just leaned against the wall sympathy evident on his face. And of course Shigure who was watching the whole scene unfold.

Ounce all the girls stopped crying Kyo exclaimed, "Damn I'm hungry can we eat yet?"

The comment put a smile on Carmen's face but Yuki didn't seem to appreciate it at all.

"How insensitive can you be you stupid cat?" loathed Yuki.

Before Kyo had the chance to fire a nasty comment back.

"Okay look Yuki I don't know who the Hell you think you are but you had best not insult my friend. He was making a light hearted comment to ease the atmosphere and you have to mock him and loathe him for it? Well guess what? You aren't so perfect! Not to say I think your a horrible person or anything but why do you have to be so mean to get your point across? You could have simply stated "Well that's not exactly the way I would have stated it but I agree. Let's eat." Would that be so hard? I hate any kind of bullying or teasing but god so help me I will kick you ass if the need comes because no one and I tell you know one hurts someone I love." glared Carmen icily.

Everyone stood frozen. Yuki appeared to be in total shock violet eyes as wide as plates.

Kisa sighed, "Nice try Carmen but I don't think even one of your speeches is going to get them to stop."

Carmen asked, "Really you think so? I thought that was one of my best this year."

Kisa nodded, "Definitely charismatic but ineffective for a pair of knuckle headed boys."

Both of them shouted, "Hey!"

Yuki then apologized, "I am truly sorry I upset you so Miss Vey. I'll try to get along with him. For now."

Carmen beamed, "That's all I ask!"

Kyo wide eyed at the speech asked, "So what the Hell are you two going on about?"

Kisa informed, "Well Carmen makes a speech like that almost everyday and is usually sent to the principals office for interrupting the class. But she continues. The principal decided to put her determination to good use and made her the president of the Non-bullying enforcement and I the vice president. Now we can write up anyone bullying a student and give them detention so no one bullies me anymore and bullying has gone down quite a bit for Carmen is a bit ruthless."

Carmen sighed, "I'm sure you all think I'm annoying for not liking the tiniest bit of bickering. The sad thing is I used to be a lot worse but I'm doing better and hopefully someday I won't be so annoying but I'm never going to put up with bullying. But I apologized for getting so worked up over a little fighting."

Kyo replied gently, "Hey it's cool. I'm tired anyway. So before our food gets cold lets eat!"

Everyone nodded and Carmen felt right at home sitting between Kyo and Kisa. For some reason though she was slightly jealous of Tohru who sat on Kyo's other side and Yuki.

Did he LIKE LIKE her? It was hard to tell. But she was pretty sure Yuki and Tohru had a thing for each other.

So maybe just maybe their was a spot for a certain middle schooler in his heart. Oh what was she saying she just met Kyo and now she's talking like she's madly in love with the boy. Maybe she was. It was just all so new for her this feeling she had but she liked it. And Lord did she like him.


	5. Chapter 5

After everyone ate Kisa and Carmen made their exit after reluctant goodbyes and promising to visit soon.

As the two were walking to Carmen's home Kisa looked at her smiling teasingly, "You like him huh?"

Carmen blushed and stared at the sidewalk, "I don't know what your talking about."

Kisa pushed on, "I'm talking about your giant crush on Kyo Sohma."

Carmen glanced at her friend and stuttered, "I-I like him a little I guess but we just met. I barely know him. Yet I- he... I really can't explain it."

Kisa nodded, "I understand and you know what? Your good for him I can tell. I've never seen him taken to a person so quickly before. He's usually quite mean, rude and shy when you first meet him. And the way he smiled so freely with you... I couldn't believe my eyes."

Carmen joked, "I guess I'm just special."

Kisa for a change threw her arm over her shoulders, "You are. To me anyways."

Carmen smiled, "Thanks Kisa. That means the world to me."

She beamed back and the two finally arrived at Carmen's small 1 story home. "See you tomorrow?"

Kisa replied, "What do you think, silly!"

They laughed sharing a last hug before Carmen slipped into her house.

She locked the door and made way to her room down the hall.

A rough voice called, "Carmel Cakes that you?"

"Yeah" she replied shaking her head fondly at the sound of the nickname her father used.

He entered the hallway, "Hey."

The father and daughter hugged. Things have been much better since he got out of rehab. He got a job, they talked more and she didn't worry herself sick about where he was.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Good. I hung out with Kisa after school and met some of her family."

He smiled, "You are quite fond of her huh?"

She beamed at the thought of her, "Oh dad she's the best! Don't get me wrong I miss Ashley but Kisa's just different."

He ruffled her hair, "I'm glad your doing so good. It puts a smile on my face to know my baby girl's happy."

Carmen asked pleasantly, "How was work."

The end of his nose crinkled, "It was fine, boring doctor stuff. Why don't you get in your PJ's and will watch the new Castle episode if you don't have homework of course."

Carmen could tell that her dad was hiding something but chose to play along, for now, "Oh Dad you know me. I finished it all up in Study Hall just as I always do."

He patted her back, "Keep up the good work genius. Now hurry up I want to find out what happened to Beckett."

0123456789

After the conclusion of the Murder/Mystery dad clapped his hands, "Well I don't know about you but it's my bedtime. You want men to tuck you in?"

She nodded excitedly as though she were eight and rushed up the stairs to brush my teeth. It was only eight and Carmen was allowed to go to bed by ten but She could never resist Dad tucking her in ever since Mom's death. Especially since their relationship hadn't always been this great after she died. At first her father could barely look at her without tears welling up in his eyes and a swig of whisky. He's still reminded of h  
>Mom by her but the pain has dulled enough and the bottle was put down long enough for her to become Daddy's little girl again.<p>

She jumped into bed and threw the covers over her as her father walked in.

He sat on her bed and ran his fingers through her hair, "You really are a beautiful girl Carmen, you know that? Just like your mother. Soon I'll be beating young men off with a stick I'm sure. Just promise me something. Promise me that you'll be careful because you may love them but that doesn't make them good for you."

Carmen nodded, "I promise Daddy."

He smiled tenderly and whispered, "Love you baby girl."

"Love you."

He got up, turned off the lights and closed the door. Leaving Carmen to drown in her thoughts from Mom and Josh to this new boy, Kyo. She thought so much she didn't even realize when she fell sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kisa and Carmen walked out of the entrance of the school, classes finally over. Before she realized it she asked, "Kyo?"

And there he was, the red-head himself was standing before her or well leaning on a wall.

He looked up at her, "Shigure told me to pick you two up. He went to see Akito today."

Carmen gulped. She had completely forgotten that she could lose her memory. Great.

She clapped her hands together and closed her hands together and whispered to herself, "Please oh please oh please God don't let them take away my memory. Besides you owe me for taking Mom and Josh. Oh Jesus now I'm black mailing god. Does that count as a sin?"

Kyo laughed, "You know your crazy, right?"

Carmen blushed, "Oh you heard my little talk with God? Stupid heightened animal senses. And yes Kyo I am perfectly insane. Hope you don't mind it. A lot of people seem to."

He shrugged, "Your not that bad. Trust me, I met worse. Much worse."

Kisa grabbed hold of Carmen's hand and started towards Shigure's house.

Carmen asked concerned for her best friend, "Hey Kisa, what's wrong?"

Kisa spun around tears welling up in her eyes, "If they erase your memory I won't be allowed to be with you and you'll forget all about me."

Carmen hugged the girl, "Hey no matter what happens you'll always be apart of me and I you. They may be able to erase my memory but they'll never erase my love and I love you Kisa your the best Best Friend I've ever had."

She squeezed Kisa's hand for full effect and she nodded.

Kyo watched the whole exchange awkwardly. He never had someone say something like that to him. Maybe someday though...

He shook his head. Who was he kidding he was a monster inside and out.

Carmen looked back at the deep in thought Kyo, "So why did Shigure have you come and fetch us. How old does he think we are? 10? It's not like I couldn't protect myself." She whipped out her tazer an item her father insisted was a necessity for every 13 year old girl.

Kyo's mouth dropped open, "You carry around a freaking tazer?"

Carmen stuffed the tazer back into her pocket, "Yep, good ole dad. I've never got to use her though."

He told her, "Well feel free to use it on Shigure, the pervert. Who know's what really goes on inside his head?"

Shigure's head- "High School Girls! High School Girls! High School Girls!"

Everyone shivered at the thought. And they laughed.

Before they knew it they reached the house and Carmen felt Kisa tense up. If she had looked behind her she would have found Kyo was also nervous though he wouldn't admit it in a million years.

She felt numb. This was it. After she opens theses doors she may or may not remember the most wonderful people she's ever met. Her and Kisa's friendship could be over without even her say.

They all entered the main room were Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki were already sitting.

Shigure lifelessly said, "Please, sit."

He held his chin in his hands and everyone was on pins and needles awaiting Shigure's news, "I apologize Miss Vey but you will have to remember us for the rest of your life."

Carmen gasped and she immediately sobbed into Kisa's shirt out of happiness.

She cried, "Thank you. I-I can't believe- I swear I won't ever tell anyone your secret. I won't!"

Kisa was also crying and grasping Carmen as though she were the air. Everyone sighed in relief and smiled at the pair.

Tohru was so happy that Kisa would keep her friend. She remembered when she first met Kisa. She wouldn't even talk. Now she laughed, cried and smiled with this nice girl. It just made her heart full of cheer.

Suddenly a platinum blonde haired boy with chocolate eyes ran in yelling, "Hey everyone! Hey Tohru! So where's this Carmen! I wanna meet her! I wanna meet her!"

Carmen whiped her eyes and stood, "Hello I'm Carmen. How did-"

The boy squealed and ran up and hugged her. There was instantly a puff of smoke and the young looking boy turned into a white rabbit.

Kyo yelled, "Momoji you idiot!"

Yuki stated, "I wouldn't be talking Kyo. You are the one who gave away the Sohma curse...twice"

Carmen pet the rabbit, "Aww Momiji! Your so cute! *cough* Anyway how did you know my name and exactly who are you?"

Before the boy rabbit could answer a dark haired man about Shigure's age stepped inside. Shigure welcomed this man warmly, "Hatori what a pleasant surprise!"

The men continued to speak as Momiji answered Carmen's questions, "I over heard all bout Shigure going to Akito about you and I wanted to meet you! I'm Momiji by the way. Momiji Sohma ."

She nodded, "I guessed so considering you turned into a rabbit."

He appeared to be smiling, "Wow Carmen your so smart!"

Kyo growled, "Shut the Hell up! Every time you open your mouth it bugs the crap out of me!"

There was a puff of smoke and Momiji was in his human form literally crying, "Kyo's being mean to me! Waa! Kyo's being mean to me!"

Kyo yelled angrily, "Put some clothes on you idiot!"

Momiji, "Waa!"

After Momiji put his clothes back on Carmen asked the man, "Let me guess your a Sohma too, right? Why are you here as well?"

Hatori pushed up his glasses, "You are correct I am a Sohma and I only came to accompany Momiji."

Carmen curtsied, "It's good to meet you sir. Oh wait was I suppose to bow or curtsied? I can't remember. I think both are acceptable but still I should really learn more about the Japanese culture -"

Hatori interrupted, "I just came here to accompany Momiji."

Carmen blushed and wringed her hands, "Right."

He looked at his watch, "Well I took you Momiji now it's time to go. Care to accompany us Kisa?"

She smiled, "Sure Grandpa Hatori! If that's alright with you Carmen."

Carmen waved the comment off, "It's fine I'm sure I can find my home by myself go on ahead. See ya tomorrow!"

She smiled, "See ya!"

The threesome left and Tohru asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner Carmen?"

She shook her head, "Oh no I couldn't. Dad get's off work early today. Thank you for the offer."

She made her way to the door when Shigure shouted, "Drop by anytime my dear! Everyone else does! Kyo why don't you walk Carmen home."

Kyo shouted, "Damn it Shigure! Stop volunteering me for stuff!"

Carmen insured, "It's fine If Kyo doesn't want to really! I can protect myself. Besides he walked us here from school which I'm sure was a bore."

Kyo now called at her, "You assumed wrong. I-I didn't mind picking you up. I- Let's just get you home."

He then caught her elbow and pulled her outside. She blushed and whispered, "Thanks Kyo."

He waved her thanks off though a blush crept onto his cheeks as well, "Don't sweat it! I wanted to get away from that damn rat and dog anyway."

She studied his face, "I see." Liar.

He then asked, "What's your Dad like?"

She smiled, "He may not be perfect but he's the best Dad I could ever ask for. He is very logical and strategic the funny thing is how much he believes in destiny. He's also loving but has always been anti-social with outsiders. His only major fault for me was his drinking problem after you know but that's all water under the bridge and we have begun our new lives fresh here and our new bond. What about your father?"

He didn't respond at first but then he outburst, "He disowned me the second my mother died. I was then adopted by my Master he is the greatest man I ever met. He never runs away from a challenge and has taught me so much about the martial arts. Whenever I see him my blood races and I prepare for anything. I then ask myself, "What am I going to learn today!" You probably think it's stupid though."

Carmen couldn't believe the admiration that shown on Kyo's face when he spoke of his master. It was like he was speaking of a great war hero. For all she knew he was.

She told him firmly, "I don't think it's stupid at all. That's how I felt whenever I visited my grandmother. She was an immigrant from Norway. She taught me so much about their way, culture, and her trials as being a female immigrant. It was amazing. The thrill of learning something that you were so passionate about. I haven't felt like that since she died a few years ago but I'll never forget the rush. I hope I'll visit there someday. I'm sure you think that's stupid I mean it's defiantly not as exciting as martial arts."

He smirked and stated in a playful tone, "Well you've got me there."

She shoved him playfully, "Cold hearted bastard!"

He shoved her back, "Cut throat bitch!"

They both snorted and before she knew it Carmen found herself on her front porch.

She stopped, "Here we are. Home sweet home."

Before either of them could say another word the door swung open displaying Carmen's father wearing a kiss the cook apron.

He announced, "Welcome home Carmel Cakes! I made your favorite! Spaghetti and meatballs. I made enough for your friend too if she wants to stay over."

Just then Carmen's father realized that it was not Kisa who accompanied Carmen home but an older red-headed boy.

He crossed his arms, "Carmen Renee Vey who is your friend?"

Carmen glanced at Kyo sending a silent apology, "Hey Daddy! This is Kyo Sohma. One of Kisa's cousins. He offered to walk me home. Wasn't that sweet of him Dad?"

She was sugar coating Kyo as much as she could. Her dad could be a bit over protective when it comes to boys. How ironic since last night they had just talked about he wanted me to be wary of boys and here I show up with a strange high school student that he has never met or heard about. It must look positively fantastic.

He ignored the question and asked, "You had your taser with you?"

She nodded, "Of course."

He nodded and then had a stare down with Kyo. Carmen felt so bad putting Kyo through all of this. He looked so uncomfortable like any sane man would be against a girl's loving father.

After the next thing her father said she wanted to shoot herself, "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"What!" asked Carmen.

Poor Kyo obviously had no idea what to say to an invitation like this. Dad smiled, "Well then it's settled. Come on in you two!"

Carmen's father hurried ahead to serve the bowls. As soon as her father was out of hearing distance she pleaded, "Oh my gosh I am SO sorry! I had no idea he would act like this. In fact I had no intention of the the two of you meeting. If you hate me after this I fully understand."

Kyo answered, "It's fine, don't worry about it." His voice was an octave higher than usual which meant he was nervous and eager to please Mr. Vey.

She took one of his hands and gave it a comforting squeeze before quickly dropping it afraid of her father seeing.

They rounded the corner and were smacked by the delicious smells of spaghetti and meatballs.

Kyo asked puzzled, "What did you say it was called?"

Carmen answered, "Spaghetti and meatballs. It's Italian."

He scratched his head, "Italian? I don't think I've ever had that before."

At the other side of the room you could hear the gasp that emanated from Dad's lips. His eye twitched and he almost dropped the bowl he was holding. "You've never had Italian! You poor boy! Carmen we are having your friend over hear more often. No Italian? That's just a crime!" The only thing her father cared about more than her and boys was food. Typical male.


	7. Chapter 7

They all sat down for dinner and Dad asked, "Exactly how old are you?"

Kyo answered immediately, "I'm 16 and a second year at Fuji High School."

Her father muttered, "It's like my worst nightmare."

Carmen shot her father a glare and mouthed, "Be nice."

He simply said, "Baby girl would you mind refilling your old man's bowl of spaghetti?"

"Of course not." she replied.

As she refilled his bowl her father asked Kyo, "Now please tell me Kyo. What are you intentions with my daughter?"

Kyo blushed brighter than a tomato and Carmen was absolutely mortified, "Daddy!"

He put his hand up to silence her and he stared down the boy. She sighed and made her way back to the table and placed the bowl of spaghetti in front of him. He just continued to stare at Kyo.

Sweat trickled down Kyo's face. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it in search of words. He finally answered, "Well Mr. Vey I don't really know. I mean I really enjoy her company as as a friend. I don't know if I would want her as my girlfriend. I suppose maybe I would. I just don't know. All I know for sure is I care about her and wouldn't do anything to her if that's what you mean."

He blushed some more and wouldn't look at the two of them. Dad looked at him thoughtfully, "You pass."

"What?" asked Kyo a blush still dusted across his features.

He looked at him kindly, "You were honest with me. You admitted that there was a chance of you dating my daughter in the future but weren't sure at the moment. That took a lot of courage to tell a girls father that. So I accept you as her friend. Just remember she has a tazer and she's not afraid to use it."

Everyone finished their meals in silence contemplating everything that had been said.

Finally the meal was over. Her father smiled at her, "Carmel Cakes why don't you escort Kyo to the door while I clean up?"

She nodded and the two made their way out the door. As soon as she closed the door she freaked out, "Oh my god I am sorry. That was just crazy and embarrassing and I apologize. I can't believe he did that. You must not like me much now huh? Since you-"

"Hey it wasn't that bad. I've been in more awkward situations and for the other thing You shouldn't apologize for your father. He was just worried about his little girl. I'm sure I would be the same way if a strange boy showed up on my doorstep also. So just don't worry about it... Carmel Cakes" he burst out laughing.

She blushed and hit his arm, "Stupid cat!"

While laughing his ass of he replied, "At least I'm not a dessert!"

Not knowing what else to say she answered, "Yeah well didn't you know Carmel's the new sexy?"

He finally calmed down and exclaimed, "Well if that's the case I'm made of the stuff!" He supported his claim by flexing his muscles which were actually an impressive size.

He then added cocky, "Besides you admitted yourself."

She had admitted that he was fine the first time she met him.

She was still a little mad and without anything better to say shouted, "Screw you!"

He smirked knowing she couldn't come up with an excuse. He then thought out loud without realizing it, "She's pretty cute when she's mad."

Carmen blushed deep red and he turned around. He cursed, "Damn I said that out loud."

She then teased, "Not that I minded."

She could tell even with his back to her his face heated up even more.

He didn't turn around but softly whispered, "Bye Carmen."

Her face softened and she answered, "Bye Kyo."

He took off and Carmen silently watched him walk away. She then reluctantly returned inside but never knew that Kyo looked back for a last glance.

0123456789

Kyo made his way through the forest to his home at the moment, Shigure's house. That girl wow she drove him crazy! Just when he thought he figured her out she just gets more complicated and he discovers a new side to her. At first he thought she was like Tohru and was just like her but she was a totally different person. She also just didn't make sense. At first she is a nice goody-two shoes girl and the next she's cussing like a sailor. Or another time she will be sweet and innocent girl the next a seductive woman. She was 14 for god's sake! How complicated could she be? But things are always a lot more complicated then they look.

He silently snuck into the house hoping that nobody would notice him and he could escape to his room escaping any questioning about where he's been.

Of course luck wasn't with him as usual and everyone was gathered in the front room.

Everyone's attention turned to him. Shigure spoke, "Ah our star-crossed lover has returned to us. Please tell us what you were doing to that innocent child."

Kyo blushed and kicked the stupid dog in the face, "Shut up! I'm not in love with her! All I did was walk her home like YOU asked and stayed over for dinner. That's all that happened you disgusting pervert."

Tohru asked, "So you met her father! What happened!"

He blushed, "He invited me in for dinner and then we discussed Carmen and my err... Intentions with her." He reluctantly admitted not wanting to lie to her.

Shigure burst out laughing and tears streamed down his face.

Kyo growled, "It's not funny!"

Yuki asked coldly, "Not that I care but what did you tell her father?"

Kyo scoffed, "Like I would tell you damn rat! Besides you don't care about Carmen or me anyway so why even bother?"

He then stormed up the stairs to his room where he climbed out the window and sprawled himself out on the cool roof. The moon illuminates his face as he closed his eyes in thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Ounce again the duo were making their way down the winding path to Shigure's house.

Kisa smiled and playfully teased, "Are you ready to see your future husband Miss Vey!"

Carmen playfully shoved the tiger.

Kisa smirked and pointed out, "You didn't deny it!"

Carmen just blushed lightly and asked, "So what?"

Kisa smiled, "That's the spirit!"

They were about to open the door when Yuki stormed out of the building yelling, "I'm going for a walk."

Tohru ran out and called, "Yuki wait!" And chased after him.

What was that all about? They entered the house and Kyo greeted Carmen with a small smile, "Hey there Carmel Cakes."

Carmen in a very un-lady like way told Kyo to shove it which broadened his smile and asked concernedly, "What was that about?"

His face grew dark and he stated, "That damn Yuki and I were up to it again as usual and fighting. Tohru accidentally ended up in the cross firer and he accidentally hit her. Before I had the chance to beat him to Hell he ran out with Tohru behind him."

Carmen told him firmly, "I know you blame yourself as well Kyo but it's not your fault, how could you have known it would end up that way? She wasn't serious damaged and it seems she really wasn't worried about it so you shouldn't either. All you can do is be more careful next time which I'm sure will happen. For example ruff housing OUTSIDE would probably help."

He sighed, "Thanks."

She smiled at him, "No prob!"

Kisa then cleared her throat, "So Carmen do you want to rehearse? In fact Kyo would you mind watching?"

He scrunched his eyebrows, "What?"

She excitedly informed him, "Carmen and are entering the dance competition at school. See I brought my boombox!" Sure enough her giant Cd player was in hand.

He shrugged, "What the Hell? Sure go ahead I'll watch."

They went outside and popped in the disk and "Down" began bursting through the speakers.

They began dancing in sync and ounce the song hit the chorus the two swirled their hips and bent to the ground in such a fashion that not only made Kyo blush but drool just the tiniest bit not that the dance move was dirty just... alluring.

About halfway through the song the girls looked at each other and pulled Kyo up to dance with him. He at first refused to dance but soon he was also taken by the rhythm of the music and it was then the girls turn to watch Kyo bust a few moves himself. Near the end of the song he boldly grabbed Carmen's hands and began dancing with her twirling her around and around.

Carmen was careful where she kept her hands to not turn the boy into a cat. The song ended but the next song, "Dancing With Tears in My Eyes", began which started the next dance. Then there was another dance and another the two hadn't even realized the first song had ended.

Kisa watched as her friend danced with her older cousin. She felt quite content watching the two dance around having a ball. They looked so happy together she really couldn't believe that was Kyo who was usually the brooding boy who was always in a dark mood.

Tohru and Yuki finally returned hand in hand whispering to each other softly. The two froze in shock at the sight of Kyo and Carmen dancing in each others arms.

What no one knew though was that Shigure was silently watching the whole interexchange from his office window. A small smile touched his lips. His plan was working. Just a little differently then he had expected. He had thought it would be Tohru to release them from the curse but a strange girl shows up from America and in a few weeks has Kyo as putty in her hands.

It was at least speeding the process. Tohru had been there over a year but she had captured the hearts of every Sohma she met. Carmen wasn't doing to bad herself though.

So which would it be? Tohru or Carmen. Which one would be their savior? Or will they both fail? He glanced at the young teens faces and smiled. Kyo did seem happy and he supposed that would just have to do for now.

Kyo and Carmen didn't stop dancing until there was no more music because the whole CD had been played to. The two panted and stared into each others eyes hypnotized.

Kyo absent-mindedly tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and felt himself subtly and slowly lean in. Just as Carmen had locked eyes on his lips. She too leaned in.

Just when their lips were about to touch they heard a loud sneeze which surprised the both of them and they had somehow wrapped their arms around one another causing Kyo to shape-shift.


	9. Chapter 9

Carmen held the now orange cat in her arms instead of the warm body. She carefully cradled the cat and stroked his fur. They had NOT almost kissed. She had been delusional. There was no way. They were just friends ands that's just how it was. No matter how much she might want to. Ahhh! Stop talking like that Carmen! Get a hold of yourself!

She then searched in the direction of where the sneeze had come from. Apparently it had been from Tohru who quickly apologized, "I'm sorry did I interrupt something?"

Carmen smiled kindly, "Of course not! Kyo and I were just dancing together for a song."

She nodded. Carmen glanced at Kyo who wouldn't look her in the eye.

She gave up and twisted her head around looking for Kisa. She soon found her sitting on the porch. She waved and Carmen smiled brightly back.

Just then Kyo turned back into a human and Carmen averted her eyes as he expertly slipped back into his tight black shirt and cargo pants.

Without a word to her he ran off into the forest. With a quick glance at Kisa Carmen quickly took off after the 16 year old.

She didn't care about all the branches that whipped at her face or all the cobwebs that touched her skin-although that was pretty gross- she could only think of getting to Kyo and finding out what was wrong.

With her will alone she sped up and almost caught up with him. She was about to reach out to him but she clumsily stumbled on a tree root. She cried out in pain.

Kyo instantly stopped and went to her side. She clutched her ankle as she examined his face. It was wet with tears.

She held out one of her hands and whipped his tears with her thumb, "What's wrong?"

He ignored her question and firmly told her, "Let me see."

She insisted, "I'm fine it's just sprained. What's wrong?"

He persisted, "Let me see."

She stubbornly resisted, "No. Not until you tell me what's wrong. And don't think about making me change my mind. I have Texan stubbornness running through my veins."

Kyo not taking no as an answer picked her up bridal style. She then angrily shouted, "Dammit Kyo! Let go of me!"

He shook his head, "Not a chance."

She crossed her arms, "Fine. At least tell me why you were upset."

He looked off into the distance, "I-I was going to kiss you."

Carmen looked up at him astounded. So she hadn't been crazy? She waited for him to continue.

"Carmen I-I am not good enough for you. I don't deserve someone like you. You are so perfect when I am a monster. A cursed beast. I couldn't allow you to throw your life away on me because I'm hopeless. There's no saving me and I know it."

A few more tears rolled down his cheeks and Carmen put both hands on either side of his face, "Why don't you let me decide for myself whether your worth it or not."

She leaned up and stopped right before their lips met. Was he really worth it? Oh Hell yes.

She pushed her lips lightly against his soft ones. Kyo tightened his hold of her and kissed her back with as much passion as he could muster.

When they broke off the kiss they gulped the air neither experiencing something quite like this. In fact this was both their first kisses. Unless you count Kagura's unwanted pecks which Kyo certainly didn't count.

Carmen breathed, "What about now?"

Kyo answered with a small smile, "You get your ankle checked out by Hatori."

Carmen scowled, "You know what I mean."

He chuckled, "Did I mention that your cute when your mad?"

She softened and replied, "Maybe ounce or twice."

He whispered, "And to answer your question I really don't know what's going to happen next. Let's find out together."

She gave him two thumbs up, "That's fine by me!"

He smiled, wow she was beautiful. He chuckled and thought, "No wonder I fell for her in less than a month."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: okay so how does everyone like the story so far? PLEASE review because I worked really hard on this and I need to know what you don't like and do. Also please tell me if you liked how fast they got together because some people are annoyed by it and some love it and I didn't think I did it _too_ fast considering my parents dated since the first day they met. Also does anyone know of a good Beta or is a god Beta who would be interested in the story? ANYONE?

Disclaimer: Sorry I still don't own Fruits Basket. It's on my Christmas list.

They finally made it back to the house. Everyone looked surprised as Kyo carried in Carmen.

Kisa gasped, "Oh my god Carmen! Are you ok?"

Carmen smiled, "Oh I'm fine I just sprained my ankle. Otherwise everything is peaches and cream."

Shigure nodded, "I'll call Hatori."

Carmen shook her head, "Oh no please I'm fine, really, I couldn't."

Shigure shook his head, "Nonsense! You are as much as a Sohma as I am. Now Kyo why don't you lie her on the couch."

Kyo did as he was told though he admitted he was reluctant to let go of her small form.

Tohru went up to her and asked, "Do you need anything? A blanket? Soup? Medicine? Pillows? Wa-"

Carmen smiled, "That's kind of you but I'm really okay. Promise."

Hatori entered the room with doctor instruments, "I assume your the one who's hurt?"

She sighed, "So they tell me."

Her smart response almost got a smile out of him. Almost.

He examined her ankle, "I see your ankle Ms. Vey is fractured and almost broken. Still I'm bed writing you for 4 days. I'll come back and see how you're doing then. I would advise you to stay with Shigure for this time period. And did everyone here that? She is to get out of bed for no other reason than to use the laboratory otherwise she is to stay in bed. And even when she gets up I would suggest someone helps her to it."

Everyone nodded. Carmen whispered, "Dr. Sohma?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Would you mind calling my father about the situation Doctor to Doctor? He's quite stubborn and I wouldn't want to go against your orders."

He asked curiously, "What field is you father in?"

"He's a radiologist." she replied.

He nodded. Carmen sighed in relief, "Thank you."

He just nodded ounce more and left. Shigure clapped his hands, "Well it seems our dear Carmen will be staying here for a few days. Tohru would you mind sharing your room?"

Carmen shook her head, "Oh I'll be fine on the couch really I couldn't take Tohru's room."

Tohru insured, "Oh I really don't mind!"

Carmen crossed her arms, "Nope! Thank you for your hospitality but that's where I draw the line. I'll stay here on the couch. I'll be fine."

Tohru continued, "But-"

Carmen sighed, "Tohru, honey, I'm half Texan half Californian I'm not budging an inch."

She surrendered and went to cooking dinner for everyone.

Kisa came up to her, "Well Carmen I have to go now but I promise I'll be back here tomorrow!"

She waved off the comment, "Take your time. I'm not in a rush."

Kisa with a last hug left.

Kyo went and sat by Carmen and stroked her just as she had him all those times he was a cat. She closed her eyes and she fell asleep. Kyo watched her contently. She was his now. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He was going to stick around and care for her for as long as he could. It may be short but if he could have a normal life, a love with her even if just for a while, he might find the meaning of life. Or his life at least.

Yuki watched with keen eyes the tender expression on Kyo's face as he watched the girl who was fast asleep. This was a side he had never seen before. His soft side.

He asked, "What happened between you and Carmen in the woods?"

Kyo locked eyes with Yuki, "The best thing that ever happened to me. Does that settle your curiosity you damn nosy rat?"

Before Yuki could respond Carmen stirred in her sleep sighing with a smile, "Kyo..."

Kyo blushed but smirked slightly.

Yuki obviously figured out Kyo had a crush on Carmen and got enveloped in his own thoughts about the girl he liked.

Tohru came into the room and whispered, "Dinners ready. Should we wake her?"

Kyo shook his head, "Don't bother she'll be up in 3..2..1..."

Carmen blinked open her eyes and stretched, "Hey Dad I didn't know you were home. What's for dinner?"

Ounce she came out of her groggy state she apologized, "Sorry I thought I was at my own house for a second."

Kyo smiled, "Nice to have you back...Carmel Cakes" He chuckled at the nickname he seemed to have adopted.

Yuki and Tohru looked puzzled at the pair.

Carmen playfully hit Kyo's arm, "So you've taken to calling me by that too?"

He shrugged, "I guess so. I like it."

She smiled and whispered, "Whatever gets me a kiss."

Kyo blushed and breathed back, "I'm sure I could arrange that."

They were about to lean in for their second kiss when Tohru voiced nervously, "Err Dinner's ready you two."

Carmen pulled away from Kyo, "Thanks for letting us know. I know I'm starving."

She was about to get off but Kyo gently but firmly pushed her back onto the couch, "You heard the doctor you cant get up. Period."

Carmen pleaded, "But I feel a lot better I even took a nap. Come on please."

Kyo shook his head, "Nope. Your not the only one who can be stubborn Carmen."

Tohru brought out a bowl of tomato soup, "Here you go."

Carmen smiled, "Wow thanks Tohru this is great."

She smiled and asked, "Kyo, are you going to eat out here with Carmen or in the dining room?"

Kyo replied, "I'll stay with Carmen you guys go eat."

Tohru nodded and brought out a bowl for Kyo before entering the dining room with Yuki.

Shigure came out came merrily of his office exclaiming, "Ah is that dinner I smell?"

He then made his way to the dining room but not without glancing at Kyo and Carmen chatting happily on the couch soup bowls in hand.

When he entered Yuki and Tohru were talking about the very people in his living room. Yuki stated, "Somethings up with those two. They're hiding something... And I don't like it."

Tohru smiled softly with a twinkle in her eye, "Oh I think Carmen's head over heels for him and Kyo might be too. I don't think I could name a person he has made faster or better friends with."

Yuki nodded, "Carmen definitely has something for him. While she was sleeping she spoke his name."

Shigure laughed, "Yuki how shameful! Here you are gossiping with Tohru like an old housewife!"

Yuki glared at him, "At least I'm not a pervert."

They ate for a moment in silence before Tohru asked, "What do you think Shigure, about Carmen and Kyo?"

He answered, "I think it's possible but I think it's too soon to tell. Besides can anyone imagine Kyo as someones boyfriend!"

They all admitted they couldn't really see Kyo like that.

Ounce they finished they made their way into the living room to find something they certainly didn't expect.

Kyo was sprawled out on the couch with Carmen laying on his chest. They were both sound asleep and Kyo had a protective arm around her waist and the other hanging in the air. Which ment the two weren't technically hugging.

Tohru gasped, "Aww... They're so cute together!"

She grabbed a nearby blanket and carefully covered the two up. Shigure turned off the lights and the other three marched up the stairs ready for bed. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I'm back so please don't hurt me! Remember the word Carmel=sexy.**

Carmen batted open her eyes open to find a pair of golden ones. She jumped almost 10 feet in the air in surprise.

Kyo chuckled, "Don't worry I don't bite."

Carmen then looked at the position they were in. Kyo lazily had an arm around her waist and the other in her hair while she just had her hands pressed his chest.

She blushed a dark red, "I-I um..."

Kyo blushed as well, "I would have moved but I didn't want to wake you."

Carmen stared at the red head and then smirked pushing her pointer finger into his chest, "Liar. You WANTED to hold me."

Kyo smiled, "Can you blame me? You are made out of Carmel."

She blushed again and laughed her head off.

Suddenly a voice pierced the almost perfect moment, "Ah I see you two are up."

The two bolted up and sat up on either side of the couch both their faces the shade of a ripe tomato.

Shigure smiled at the two, "So what were you two up to?"

Carmen waved her hand in the air as though waving the question aside, "Oh um we were just talking."

He questioned her like a small child to their parents, "About what?"

She looked to Kyo for an answer and then snapped her fingers, "Carmel. We were talking about Carmel."

"Why Carmel?"

Kyo answered this time, "I was just telling her how Carmel was my favorite desert."

Shigure shook his head, "Never mind I don't want to know. So how was last night?"

That question made the two of them blush all over again.

Yuki grumpily descended the staircase, "Why does everything sound so dirty when it comes from your mouth?"

Shigure stated, "Because that's all you 16 year old boys can think of. While I am mature!"

-High School Girls! High School Girls! High School Girls!

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Tohru came out and smiled, "Breakfast is ready!"

Shigure clapped his hands, "Excellent! Why don't we all eat out here and keep Carmen company?"

Tohru smiled, "That's a great idea! I'll be right back."

Tohru came back faster than the speed of lightning with all the food in tow. She passed out the most important meal of the day and settled in a chair across from Kyo and Carmen.

Carmen smiled, "Thank you Tohru."

She smiled, "I just hope everyone likes it."

She then asked going into worried mode, "Hows your ankle doing?"

Carmen shrugged, "Well it doesn't hurt. Let's check up on it."

She put her left leg up and rolled up the pants sleeve. Everyone gaped at the swollen purple monster that was Carmen's ankle. It was also filled with fluid. So when she pressed the skin it slowly refilled with liquid.

Shigure looked green.

Carmen exclaimed, "Oh that's not too bad."

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She blinked, "What? Trust me I've had worse... a lot worse."

No one dared to question her what could be worse than that. Everyone continued eating their breakfast in silence.

Suddenly the door slammed open and in came Momiji and Kisa with a boy who looked around Kyo's age with black and white hair.

Momiji ran up to her, calling, "Carmen!" He was about to hug her when Kyo stuck out his hand and stopped the 10 year old looking high schooler.

"Waa! Kyo! I just want to give Carmen a hug!" Whined Momiji.

Kyo growled, "Do you ever shut up!"

Kisa walked up to Carmen and gave her a hug, "Are you feeling better?"

Carmen was about to answer when Momiji cried, "Hey why does Kisa get to hug Carmen and I don't?"

Kyo huffed, "For 1 thing she isn't the opposite sex the 2nd thing is Carmen's injured and you can hurt her. So why don't you go hug Tohru or something?"

Momiji beamed, "OK!" he then lept into Tohru's arms and transformed into a rabbit.

Everyone shook their heads at Momiji's childness. Carmen averted her attention back to Kisa, "Yes Kisa I feel much better."

She smiled, "Great that makes me feel much better. Anyway this is my cousin Haru Sohma. He decided to tag along."

Haru nodded in greeting.

Carmen waved back keeping her mouth shut trying to avoid making a fool of herself as she usually did when she met new people.

Something then struck her. Kisa didn't know about Kyo and her's kiss. She glanced at Kyo. Holy crap she had kissed that smoking hot 16 year old. She was only 14 so this was quite an accomplishment. She had to tell Kisa, she didnt hide anything from her.

She would have to ask him later if she could tell her when there was either less people or an opportune moment.

Momiji still in animal form bounced into Carmen's lap, "Hey! I know you don't know me but I know EVERYTHING about you! Kisa has talked non-stop about you since day 1. Ounce I heard about you I knew I just HAD to meet you. I can't believe you got hurt though. What happened?

Everyone turned to Carmen. Tohru nodded, "You and Kyo were gone for quite a while... Almost 30 minutes yesterday."

Wait, thirty minutes? It seemed they were gone longer then she thought.

Kisa also voiced, "Why was Kyo so upset too?"

Now all eyes were upon the new, secret couple. Before Carmen could say anything Kyo explained emotionlessly, "Well what happened was When I saw Yuki return I felt my anger flood up inside of me again. I fled into the forest and it took a while for her to catch up with me."

Shigure cocked an eyebrow, "So nothing happened between you two, in the middle of the forest, alone, at sunset with only each other for warmth?"

Kyo jumped across the living room and while in midair kicked Shigure in the head, "Go to Hell you damn, dirty, pervert!"

He then returned to his seat by Carmen, arms folded and a purple aura around him saying, "Get the Hell outta my face."

Then Momiji transformed back into a human. He just stood there smiling at Carmen saying, "Do you want to play a game! I know we can play truth or dare or take a bath or play cards or-"

Kyo growled dangerously, "Get your damn clothes on..."

Carmen all the while shielding her eyes started shaking with laughter. Momiji beamed still in the nude as everyone else looked at Carmen with a puzzled expression.

She chuckled, "I think it's positively fantastic you love being a kid so much! I haven't done so since I was 7. I always pretended to be an adult but then I found out it was kind of scary and not much fun. By the time I realized that it was too late. I was already a boring mature person. It was until I made some really strange friends that I realized, its okay to not want to grow up and be different. In fact it makes all the difference. So enjoy it while you can!"

Everyone stared at her as she announced, "My eyes may be shut but I could cut the awkward silence in the air. What is it?"

Kiss muttered, "Well...Er-Carmen? Momiji is a year OLDER than us."

Carmen froze for a moment before throwing the covers over her head and stating, "Okay I think I'll just go ahead and die now..."

Everyone chuckled and Momiji reassured her, "Its okay. It's actually a common mistake. Besides all the things you said were really nice and I appreciate them."

He flashed a smile at the form cowering under the covers. Kyo growled ounce again,"Get dressed!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry this is so short but this is the start of are Truth or Dare game. Feel free to give any suggestions and if yours is picked, feel honored. I love you all! **

Momiji eventually became dressed and Carmen came out of her shell. He then shouted, "Let's play a game! What do you want to play?"

She shrugged, "Whatever you want to play is fine with me."

Momiji squeezed himself between Kyo and Carmen, which caused him to have murderous glares from Kyo.

Momiji continued, "As I said before we could play truth or dare..."

Everyone murmured consent and Momiji clapped his hands together, "I'll go first. Kyo truth or dare."

"Dare." he said automatically.

Momiji rubbed his hands together, "I dare you to dress up like a girl."

Kyo scoffed folding his arms, "Hell no."

Momiji whined, "Aww... Come on Kyo! Please! Please pretty please! For Carmen?"

He huffed, "Fine."

He walked out of the room but not before Shigure called, "Don't forget to put the bra!"

That ended with him getting a shoe thrown to the head.

When Kyo returned he was wearing the exact same thing when he left.

Momiji asked, "Why didn't you dress up?"

Kyo smirked, "Girls can wear this too."

Carmen nodded, "Yep. One girl famous for her black shirt and cargo pants is Kim Possible. She was also a ginger."

Everyone looked at her with an uncomprehending stare, "It's an American thing I guess..."

He then asked, "Momiji truth or dare?"

"Dare!" the young boy shouted excitedly.

Kyo smiled, "I dare you to go sit by Shigure and annoy him as much as possible."

He smiled, "Aye, aye."

He made his way over and sat in Shigure's lap, asking, "Isn't this game fun!"

He nodded. Momiji then asked, "Tohru, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Tohru stated unsurprisingly.

Momiji asked, "Who are you in love with?" 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am back! Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday but to make up for it I wrote not 1, not 2, but 3 chapters! These are dedicated to my new reviewer Miss Isabella Hitachiin and my lovely old reviewer Forget the Moon-Ignore the Sky. I couldn't do it without you two. Oh and please tell me if you like the way I describe the kissing and stuff. 'Kay? Also yes I know Kyo is totally OOC in the next few chapters but I've been trying my best. And remember he is a man in love.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket Carmen would obviously be a character. Duh. : P  
><strong>  
>Tohru blushed as everyone stared with great attention. She stuttered, "Well Er. E-E-Everyone in this room, I love you all."<p>

She then continued, "Kisa truth or dare?"

Kisa answered, "Truth!"

Tohru asked, "Are people still teasing you?"

Kiss shook her head, "No. Carmen has made SURE of that. Remember that one guy just recently?"

Carmen asked, "You mean Sazuki?"

She nodded. Carmen laughed, "Yeah that was pretty awesome. So Sazuki is this really stupid kid in our class and just walked up to Kisa and told her she was a freak. I was on the floor above them at the time. After listening in through the vent I shouted down, "Kenji Sazuki! You have angered the God of Protection. You life is forfeit unless you run around the school campus 50 times in your underwear." He actually then screamed and undressed and began running the laps. So he got suspended and a bullying slip."

Kisa shook her head, "Where did you get the inspiration for that one?"

Carmen laid back with her hands behind her head, "I'm just that talented."

Everyone laughed; so far this was going pretty well.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Shigure opened it and Carmen gasped, "Daddy!"

In the door way stood Mr. Vey a 6'2" auburn haired, 41 year old. At the moment he was wearing his scrubs and looked very worried.

He yelled all in one breathe, "Carmen Renee Vey you had me so worried! I would have come sooner but I had to get ready for work as usual. I can't believe this happened. Haven't you had enough accidents in your life? Do you feel alright baby girl?"

Without being invited in he made his way to Carmen and Kyo politely gave up his seat. Dad quickly snapped at him, "I see you were having no problem getting comfortable with my daughter."

Carmen shot her father a warning look. He muttered, "Sorry I've just been worried."

Kyo gave a nod. Dad sat down and placed her leg on his lap. He then examined her ankle. It was still purple and swollen. "That's not to bad but it's definitely inflated. Would someone please get me some ice?"

Tohru got right on it and quickly returned with ice. Her father applied it which made Carmen wince. Her father smiled and teased, "Oh come on it's not that bad. Remember that time you stepped on that rusty nail. I had to pull it out in the middle of the parking lot. We then took you home and bandaged you up."

Dad traced the scar as he recited the story. She smiled, "Yeah. I had to use those crutches for 4 weeks. It sucked."

Dad then looked around, "So Kisa, Kyo, this is your beautiful family?"

Shigure nodded, "Yep we are those darned relatives. My name's Shigure and this is my house where everyone drops by and destroys."

Dad laughed, "Don't I know the feeling... It's nice to have some peace but still sometimes I miss the old folks. I especially worry about Carmen not seeing her grandparents, and cousins."

Carmen sighed, she hated when Dad started talking as though she wasn't even there.

She asked, "So what are you doing here Dad? Deducting the obvious reason."

He said as though it was perfectly obvious, "Why to pick you up and bring you home. I mean it's not like I'm going to leave you here all alone. I only left you here last night because Dr. Sohma insisted you needed your rest."

"Oh..." I blinked. This sucked. I was really liking getting to spend so much time with these guys, especially Kyo.

"I'll help you, sir," voiced Kyo. He restated, "I'll carry her for you."

Her dad asked, "You think I can't carry my daughter home?"

Kyo shook his head, "It's not that you can't it would just be better if you didn't use all your energy to carry her. Especially since you probably have to go to work soon, correct?"

Her father checked his watch, "Oh shoot your right. Thank you. Take care of her, alright?"

Kyo nodded solemnly, "I promise..."

Dad kissed her forehead, "See you later, Carmel Cakes." He then ran out the door.

Kyo then picked up Carmen bridal style; "I guess I should get you home."

She nodded and waved, "Bye everybody. It was lovely meeting you Haru. Hopefully I'll see you all again soon."

The two the made their way out of the room, they or well Kyo, walked on in silence until Carmen asked, "So Kyo? Are we like a couple now?"

Kyo tightened his grip of her, "If you want to be..."

She rephrased her question, "Do you mind me telling certain people?"

Kyo answered, "If you mean you want to tell Kisa it's perfectly fine with me but I don't know if we should tell anyone else. At least for now, okay?"

She smiled, "Fine by me."

When they reached her house Carmen instructed, "There's a key under the mat."

Kyo reached for the key and the unlocked the door. He proceeded to lock it behind him and then asked, "Which way is your bedroom?"

She replied, "Take a left and the second door on the right."

The couple was there in no time. He laid her on her bed. Carmen blushed and stuttered, "W-Why don't you stay for a while?"

He sat down on the bed and leaned in placing a hand on her cheek, "If you want me to..."

She breathed, "Yes please."

They then began their second kiss that was less shy and more hungry and filled with passion. Their fingers were tied into each other's hair and tugging.

After a minute or two of this they took a breath before continuing their first make-out session.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry these are so short… And yes Kyo is still OOC

Currently Carmen was laying on her back while her new boyfriend's lips covered her's. He was basically laying on top of her and had one hand caressing her waist the other on her face. She herself had one hand pressed against his chest the other around his neck.

This was very new and even frightening at first. Soon instincts took over though and she could just enjoy the experience.

All they had been doing is kissing of course, only being together since yesterday. Besides whether she liked it or not she was only 14.

They broke the kiss and Kyo grabbed the hand that was resting on his chest and tenderly kissed it. He then intertwined his fingers with Carmen's. They were now laying side by side, with Carmen's head on his chest.

Kyo whispered softly, "Carmel Cakes?"

She murmured, "Yes, cat?"

Kyo chuckled, "Is that your pet name for me then?"

She smirked, "If I'm a dessert, you get to be a cat."

He raised his hands in defense, "I see your point."

Be then continued, "I- never mind."

Carmen looked up into his golden eyes, "Are you sure?"

He nodded. He then sat up, "What time is it?"

Carmen also sat up and examined her bedside clock, "12. We've been here for almost an hour..."

Kyo then asked, "When does you father get home?"

Carmen asked, "What day is it?"

"Erm- Saturday."

"6-7pm."

He nodded, "I'll go make us some lunch."

Carmen asked, "Are you sure? It's no problem if you want me to do it..."

He shook his head, "Have you already forgotten you're bed written?"

"Oh yeah..."

He snorted and shook his head, "Wait here."

Kyo left which basically left her twiddling her thumbs. She then spotted her brush and started mindlessly at the now formed knots thanks to a certain red-headed boy.

She then started singing: Our's by Taylor Swift.

Just as she was singing, "Don't you worry your pretty little mind-"

She then cut herself off as she saw Kyo's form in the doorway. He smiled softly, "Your pretty good..."

"Ehh- I'm okay. I want to hear you sing."

He blushed and looked at the ground, "I can't sing..."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on. Give it a try."

He cleared his voice and began singing, Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5.

"I asked her to stay, but she wouldn't listen, she left before I had the chance to say ohh..."

It sounded like a screeching cat.

I admitted, "Well I guess I now know why cats aren't known for their singing..."

He shot a glare at me. I chuckled, "I'm sorry it was horrible!"

He smiled, "It's okay, I know it's horrible. I tried to warn you..."

He brought over the two peanut butter sandwiches he made.

They happily ate their lunches until suddenly the door open and shut, "Carmel Cakes, I'm home!"

Without thinking she threw her arms around Kyo and tucked his food and clothes under the covers. She pretended to be hypnotized by the cat in front of her.

Her father walked in stating, "I managed to come home early and take care of you Carmel Cakes."

He then asked puzzled, "Uh... Why's there a cat?"

Carmen stroked Kyo and stated hated lying to her dad, "Oh be climb through my window and into my lap. He's really sweet..."

Dad sighed, "I hope you aren't petting every stray cat you see... For all we know it could have rabies or fleas. Besides you know I hate cats."

Carmen nodded, "I know Dad."

She then looked into Kyo's eyes, "I think he just needed someone to love him and show him he's really not horrible but... Perfect."

Her dad scratched his head, "Uh... I guess."

He cleared his throat, "I see you managed to hobble your way to the kitchen..."

She didn't remove her eyes from Kyo's, "Yeah I was really hungry."

He nodded and stated, "I'll take that for you then."

He took her plate and closed the door behind him.

Luck being on heir side Kyo changed and quickly slipped into his regular clothes.

He sat on her bed and kissed her passionately before Escaping through her window with ease, especially since it was one story.

Carmen placed her hand on her bruised lips as she watched Kyo hop the fence. She sighed contently with a twinge of sadness.

"What's the matter?" asked her father.

Carmen didn't bother turning around she just whispered, "He left..."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Still OOC… and short. Who am I kidding? Even Kisa is OOC. I am sorry!**

After a few days of being bed written Dad checked her ankle and told her that she could walk around but nothing too strenuous. Sadly that was Monday morning which meant back to school...

Before school while they were at their desks Carmen stated, "Hey Kisa?"

She returned, "Yeah?"

She gulped, her palms becoming clammy, "I-I have something REALLY important to tell you."

She looked at her with a curious stare.

Ounce Carmen opened her mouth the bell rang signaling the begging to class.

Kisa whispered, "Tell me later."

Carmen couldn't focus on class no matter how hard she tried. Finally lunch came and after she bought her lunch they sat under their tree.

Kiss smiled, "So what's up?"

Carmen stuttered, "D-do you r-remember when I d-danced with Kyo?"

Kisa nodded, waiting for her to continue.

Carmen blushed and started picking the grass, "W-Well after I chased him in the forest. W-we k-k-kissed..."

Carmen nervously glanced up at Kisa's astonished face. Kiss quickly put on a smile and hugged her, "That's great!"

Carmen blinked, "Your not mad at me?"

Kisa snorted, "Carmen Carmen Carmen. Why would I bead at you? I knew you had a huge crush on him since day 1. I'm really not that surprised it happened. You really opened him up. He usually is broody, rude and pessimistic. When he was with you though he was, happy. I think your really going to change his life."

Carmen gaped, "Do I really affect people's lives that much?"

Kisa looked her in the eye, "Carmen, believe it or not I used to not speak. I wouldn't say a word because I thought I was a freak because that's what everyone told me. I then met sissy and she got me to talk again but when I went back to school nothing changed, they were horrible to me... But then I met you. You were so nice to me since the first second you walked in. You wanted to know my opinions and likes and spend time with me. You changed my life more than you'll ever know."

Tears streamed down her face and Carmen hugged her, "I love you Kisa..."

Kisa sobbed, "I love you too..."

Lunch soon ended and they had two more classes before they had their free period or study hall.

The two were walking to their tree to do homework. Kiss teasing Carmen all the way about Kyo.

On the way there though, Carmen was pulled by her arm into a grove of bushes and trees.

Without looking to see who it was she kicked her kidnapper in the shin, hard.

"Holy shit Carmen. What the Hell was that for?" asked a familiar voice.

She gasped, "Kyo! I'm so sorry! What are you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes, "I came here for the scenery, Carmen..."

Kisa made herself visible, "Well I see the new couple is quite preoccupied. Guess I'll take my leave..."

Before she left she winked at her best friend and cousin, "Have fun."

She then left and Kyo smiled, "I see you told her."

Carmen chuckled, "Trust me I've been getting an earful since."

Kyo then grew serious whispering, "You know, you were right... About what you said Saturday."

Carmen cupped his chin to look at her. Smirking she replied, "Of course, I'm always right."

He chuckled softly before leaning in for a kiss. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry this is so late but I have not abandoned you! And Kyo is back to being temperamental! Yay!

After School ended Carmen was surprised to find Kyo leaning against the wall. When he saw her he got this small smile that made her stomach do back-flips.

He stated, "Hey Carmel Cakes."

Carmen smirked, "Hey cat. Enjoy your afternoon?"

He stepped into her personal space and twirled her hair, "Hell yeah."

Carmen giggled, "Your just so blunt... It's kind of attractive."

He cocked an eyebrow, "I want to kiss you. Is that blunt enough?"

Kisa coughed, "Hello Earth to Kyo and Carmen. I am still here."

They backed away from each other embarrassed. Carmen apologized, "Sorry Kisa..."

Kisa smirked, "It's okay I know you two can't control yourselves."

Kyo smiled and raised his hand, "I'll admit to that."

Everyone sniggered. They then started to Shigure's house.

When they arrived their was a woman screaming at Shigure, "What do you mean you haven't finished the book?"

(I was to lazy to look up her name so I'm just going to call her Maeko. She should be honored it's a beautiful name...)

Shigure put his hands up, "Maeko relax I've written 100 pages already..."

Maeko screeched, "Shigure what are you trying to do to me! The manuscript is due today!"

She then ran around in circles clutching her head. Maeko then took a couple of deep breathes and stated, "No need to freak out. No freaking out here. All we have to do is write 200 pages before sundown... Easy!"

Her eye twitched and she yelled, "Shigure you get to work while I get the coffee!"

She then dashed into the kitchen. Shigure then announced, "Oh how nice to see you again Carmen! I've missed you too Kisa. I see Kyo you took the liberty of walking these girls here."

Kisa asked, "Where's sissy and Yuki?"

Shigure replied, "They're studying for a math test or something. Which Kyo should probably do."

Kyo crossed his arms, "Whatever..."

Kisa inserted, "Well if you ever need any help with school you always have Carmen. She's a straight A student."

Shigure and Kyo stared at Carmen who become red and waved the comment off, "It's no big deal, really... It's just what's expected of me."

Shigure shook his head, "It's quite the achievement actually... I wish I had paid more attention in school at times, but not often."

The woman came back with two cups of coffee, "Shigure why aren't you writing! Did you not hear me! The deadline is NOW!"

Shigure ignoring the comment stated, "How rude of me. Everyone this is Maeko, my publisher. Maeko this is my niece Kisa, her friend Carmen and my cousin Kyo."

Maeko bowed and then grabbed the back of Shigure's collar, "Excuse us..."

She then dragged him into his office.

Carmen blinked, "So Shigure is a novelist?"

Kyo was about to answer, when the door creaked open and a head peaked through, "Hello, has anyone seen..."

Kyo's eyes went wide and he mutter, "Aww shit!" he was making a beeline to the back door when the form squealed, "Kyo!"

The girl ran inside and tackled the cat to the floor. She pinned his arms to the ground and smiled happily, "Kyo my love! Have you missed me? I couldn't stand the pain of being away from you. So I decided to make a little visit!"

Carmen was eyes flashed with jealousy. She gritted her teeth and asked, "And you might be?"

The girl stood up but kept a foot on the helpless Kyo, "My name's Kagura. I'm Kyo's future wife. Who might you be?"

Kyon shouted, "I never agreed to that!"

Kagura's face went dark, "Yes you did, when we were kids. Remember?"

Kyo yelled outraged, "You threatened me with a knife!"

Carmen responded trying to keep her cool, "My name is Carmen. Carmen Vey. Not to burst your bubble or anything but you can't make him marry you."

Kagura blinked, "Of course I can. Watch..."

She brought out a knife, "Tell me you love me..."

Kyo scoffed, "Like Hell I will!"

Kagura's face went dark again and she put the knife against his throat, "Say it..."

Kyo sweated, "I-I love you."

She then became cheery again and squealed, "I love you too!"

She then threw her arms around Kyo, but he didn't transform...

Carmen yelled infuriated, "What the Hell!"

Yuki and Tohru raced down the stairs. Tohru asked concerned, "What's wrong?"

Carmen asked getting worked up, "Do you two now her?"

Tohru examined the situation and then squealed, "Kagura!"

Kagura got up off of Kyo and threw her arms around Tohru.

Carmen pulled her hair, "Oh my god! I'm SO confused!"

Kisa explained, "Kagura is our cousin that's why she hug him without him changing."

Carmen threw her hand over her mouth, "Are you kidding me!"

Everyone stared at Carmen.

She continued on her little rant, "That is disgusting! And illegal! Well in America at least... Still, its gross! That's like- it's like marrying your father!"

Kagura commented, "Well those cursed with the zodiac usually end up marrying one of their cousins to not expose the secret."

Carmen started walking around in circles breathing, "This is so fucked up. This is so mother fucking messed up!"

She then took a few breathes to attempt to calm herself.

"Okay I'm okay now. I guess I kind of over reacted..."

Kyo shouted, "No you didn't! I don't want to marry any of my family members."

Kagura pulled out her knife, "What did you say?"

Carmen couldn't contain her rage, her vision went blurry and was tinged red. How dare she man handle Kyo like that.

Carmen's voice dropped to a dangerous level, "Put the knife down or things are going to get ugly..."

Everyone stared awestruck at Carmen, but she didn't care she wasn't taking this any longer.

Kagura dropped the knife. Carmen stated in the same tone, "Lets have a duel. Winner takes Kyo."

Kagura never passing a smile smiled, "Your on..."

Kyo shouted, "Carmen don't do it! Your no match for her!"

Carmen in a foggy state replied, "I can handle it."

Everyone went outside. Tohru announced, "Can't we just talk about this?"

The girls ignored her and got into their defensive positions. Yuki's eyes shone with interest, "Start."

Kagura pounced ready to kick but Carmen was ready. She smirked as she expertly grabbed her opponents leg and bashed her to the ground.

Kagura was also ready and managed to land on her feet. She was stunned as everyone else was. No one would have thought that Carmen's small form could be so strong. Especially, Kagura's amazing strength.

Carmen had the advantage but surprisingly chose to take a couple of steps back and beckon for Kagura to come after her again.

Kagura got up and resumed her position. This time she was not too quick to jump in. She analyzed until she saw an opening.

She aimed for the exposed stomach with a powerful punch just to be side side kicked in the side.

Kagura slid through the dirt in shock. She sat there clutching the grass.

Everyone was watching the battle with astonishment.

Carmen flipped her hair and taunted, "Is that all you got? I'm not even in a sweat!"

Kagura whiped the dirt off her face, she then staggered her way up. She ran at Carmen and with the element of surprise did a slide kick towards Carmen.

As she slid low to the ground Carmen did a flip into the air and while in mid-air grabbed hold of Kagura's ankles. With her momentum she was able to fling her into the porch couch.

Carmen sweat trickling down her face jogged over to Kagura's side.

She extended her hand. Kagura looked up at her confused.

Carmen smiled, "That was fun. We should do that again sometime."

Kagura burst into tears. Carmen comforted her, "Hey don't cry. I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. I didn't mean to make you so upset."

Kagura cried louder but managed to choke out, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Carmen hugged her tighter, "Because I can see you are a good person."

She then whispered into her ear, "And you love him as much as I do..."

She sobbed harder. Carmen smiled tenderly, "Thats it let it all out. Sorry if I was a bit extreme back there I guess I was kind of out of line back there."

Kagura told her, "It's okay. I was the one threatening people with knives."

Carmen stated, "Now that were both calmed down let's start over again..."

She extended her hand, "Hello my name is Carmen Vey. Friends?"

Kagura whipped her tears and shook her hand, "And my name is Kagura Sohma. Friends."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know its super short but beggars can't be choosers.**

Everyone gathered around the two. Kyo's eyes were as wide as saucers, "How did you do that?"

Carmen shrugged her shoulders, "Let's just call it instinctual..."

Ounce again no one suspected that Shigure was watching with keen hazel eyes.

Kyo then whispered softly, "Can I speak to you alone?"

Carmen nodded and she said, "Hey I'll be right back."

She then took off into the woods to a spot she hoped everyone's animal senses couldn't hear.

Kyo a few minutes later exclaimed, "I'm going to take a piss."

He met up with Carmen in the dense forest.

He rubbed the back of his head. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He then got on his knees and bowed.

He stated, "I know your skills are far superior than mine. And I- I want you to teach me. Teach me how to fight, like you."

Carmen told him, "Get up."

He obeyed.

She looked him over deep in thought. Then she threw her jacket to the forest floor, "Show me what you got."

Kyo ran head on towards her, fist ready. She was able to easily dodge the move and trip him up. He face planted and Carmen pinned him to the ground. He tried to move but he found himself paralyzed by her surprising strength.

She commanded, "Get up. Where done."

Kyo did so. Carmen stated, "Kyo you are a cat not a bear. You shouldn't rely on your strength because that's not your strong point."

Kyo got red with anger, "What the Hell do you know?"

Carmen gave Kyo a hug. Which turned him into an orange cat. She growled, "Listen to me. You were the one who wanted my help so you just need to calm down and except my words. You know you aren't one of the strongest in your family. In fact I bet your one of the weakest."

Kyo nodded.

Carmen shook her head, "See what I mean. You have to draw on your unique talents for your fighting."

She stared him in the eye, "You have an amazing ability that no one else has. Do you know what it is?"

Kyo tilted his head to the side, confused.

She stated, "FLEXIBILITY! That is your strongest point. But you also have agility, reflects, night vision and will power. So explain to me why you have all these great aspects yet you use none of them!"

Kyo was about to say something but Carmen continued he rant, "Also you need to learn PATIENCE. That is one of the key elements to winning a battle even if you are strong. How many times did I go after Kagura? None! That's how you do it! You let them come to you and use their own momentum or strength against them."

She then took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, "Are you sure your ready for this?"

Kyo shouted, "Hell yeah!"

Carmen smirked, "Alright then..." 


End file.
